1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus and an encapsulation sheet used in the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in organic light-emitting display apparatuses, a display unit, which displays an image, is formed on a substrate, and an encapsulation sheet covers and protects the display unit.
In this structure, the display unit is formed on the substrate. Then, a bonding process, in which the substrate is bonded to the encapsulation sheet so as to seal the display unit, and a cutting process, in which a residue (e.g., a portion not bonded to the encapsulation sheet) at the periphery or circumference of the substrate is cut according to a product standard after the bonding, are performed.
However, when sizes of the substrate and the encapsulation sheet are different from each other and thus resulting in a step height, a crack may be generated in the substrate during the cutting process. That is, in general, in cutting a substrate, an encapsulation sheet functions as a support that opposes a force exerted during the cutting from the opposite side. However, the periphery of the substrate protrudes from the circumference of the encapsulation sheet when the size of the encapsulation sheet is smaller than that of the substrate, and thus, the periphery of the substrate is not supported by the encapsulation sheet. Accordingly, stress is concentrated on the step height during the cutting, and thus a crack may be easily generated in the substrate. Consequently, products may not be stably produced and there is a need for a solution to this problem.